


Rabbit's Foot

by homulily



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Autistic Character, Community: asscreedkinkmeme, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homulily/pseuds/homulily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor recalls two times in his life where he felt truly at ease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit's Foot

**Author's Note:**

> This is a few months old... heh. Originally posted to kinkmeme and now here. Prompt was for anything where Connor had Aspergers, so I took that and thought of a few situations, but this was the one that I ended up writing. It's pretty short, and I'd like to write some more autistic Connor or even more autistic AC fanfic in general, but who knows. 
> 
> For some reference, I'm autistic myself as is the person who originally requested this. Pretty obviously based on my own personal experiences of info dumping, special interests, and just general stuff.

When he was younger, words came more easily to him. Sometimes, they even came too easily. He could remember multiple times the other children would have trouble getting him to stop talking. That being said, he was hardly a social butterfly back then. He got along well enough with the others, but there wasn’t a definite click as he felt there should be. Connor felt most comfortable talking to his mother. When they talked, she never seemed bored. Rather, she seemed almost as interested in what he was saying as he was. Which was saying a lot, given how passionate he could get when someone let him go on as she did.   
  
He would tell her everything, from the games he played to the type of rabbit he saw in the bush earlier. He especially loved telling her about animals and even at a young age, he was adept at handling them. Time would always pass so fast when they spoke like this. Sometimes, Connor remembered, he would fall asleep during their conversations. And he’d remember, the moment he woke up, that there was still something he had to tell her. Something incredibly important, of course. How the rabbit had different markings than any he had seen before. And he would describe every inch of it to her. She would tell him what it was and what it meant, and he would happily absorb the information. He loved learning the names of every creature and plant he came upon, and it gave him a strange sort of feeling every time he learned of a new one.   
  
But that was all a long time ago, and things changed far too quickly. As he grew older, he felt himself becoming more isolated from the others, though he wasn’t entirely worried about this for some reason. He didn’t like asking others for help. And he certainly didn’t tell them about his day or anything like that. Sometimes he tried, or maybe it was an accident, and immediately he would be reminded of why he avoided such things. Pointing out names of animals while hunting caused him to be met with responses like, “I know,” “You told us already,” or even, “Are you trying to show off or something?” It wasn’t only that either. He found himself more often than not, speaking as simply as possible. It was easier to communicate what he meant, without others misunderstanding or getting annoyed with him. Honestly, he couldn’t understand why it was even necessary to say anything more.   
  
This was even truer when he left his tribe and began to primarily speak English. It was harder than ever to express himself. As a result, his words were always to the point. He only said as much as he needed to, and really that was all he wanted to.   
  
Still, even now, there were times when he would forget himself. He recalled a time with Achilles, after he had recently returned from a trip on the Aquila. He had begun talking and didn’t realize he wasn’t stopping until it was too late. He spoke of the sea, of the smell, of the texture of the wheel in his hands. Eventually, the realization hit him of what he had been doing, and his face grew red. Connor quickly apologized for wasting time with such useless information, but when he looked to Achilles, the old man was smiling. For a moment, he recalled those times with his mother, when he felt so comfortable and happy. And while he wouldn’t admit it, he realized he had found something similar in his life now.   
  
He didn’t need to talk all the time, or be incredibly social. He didn’t want to do so either. But perhaps, when he was around those he loved, it was alright to speak as he once did. Honestly, those small moments were all he needed.


End file.
